¿Celos? ¿De ti? NUNCA
by 0fanime0
Summary: Los celos son la medicina de la arrogancia, incluso para alguien como Ranma. Un fic en el que saca sus celos e inseguridades mas ocultos. Historia de que paso después de la boda fallida (Final del manga)
1. Cap 1: Culpa

Sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son de la gran Rumiko.

HISTORIA DESDE LA PERCEPTIVA DE RANMA Y PASA JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA BODA FALLIDA.

Comentarios o Sarcasmo mio: "_"

Lo que Ranma piensa: *_*

Acciones: -_-

Hablan: **negrita**

Gritan: **MAYÚSCULA NEGRITA**

**_Capitulo 1: Culpa_**

-Un chico de ojos azules y ropa china caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de un Dojo grande, lo suficiente para que pueda expresarse sin que nadie lo escuche-

*Tal vez sea mi culpa; pero yo no hice nada... ¿verdad?... yo solo corrí para ser un hombre completo para... Pero yo no quise esto... yo en serio deseaba casarme y no con cualquiera... solo con...* - grita con desesperación- **NI SIQUIERA EN MI MENTE PUEDO DECIRLO **-se desordena el cabello- "como si eso le ayuda en algo"

**pero... tal vez si es mi culpa, digo pude haberle dicho que... que... no me importa... no,no ... que en serio me gustaría... ca... sar... me... con.. ella... ¿POR QUE NO SE LO PUEDO DECIR DE FRENTE?... si tan solo tuviera el valor pero... como es que yo... RANMA SAOTOME SE... se ponga nervioso con tan solo... una sonrisa suya... y con una lagrima... logre partirme el corazón y a la vez darme un impulso para correr a abrazarla... Arghhh... entonces... ¿fue mi culpa?**

**_Flashback_**

-Una chica vestida de novia, con unos hermosos arreglos en el cabello y unos ojos llenos de furia trataba de detener a un "demasiado acaramelado" Kuno con una patada de la potencia de un tanque. Al mandarlo a volar se paro a ver la escena de una sala llena de chicas "por no decir locas" abrazando y peleándose por aquel chico de trenza y actitud arrogante que la volvía loca de todas las maneras posibles-

-Grito tan fuerte como pudo, grito por todo el dolor que sentía, es que ya estaba harta, to lo que le invadía en ese momento en su corazón lo dejo ir-

**!YA BASTA! **-Todos voltearon para ver a una enojada y triste Akane- "aunque solo su familia y su prometido notaron lo de triste" **YA LOGRARON LO QUE QUERÍAN... LA BODA SE CANCELA... ¿PODRÍAN IRSE DE UNA VEZ? **-Después tan solo desapareció dejando atrás unas pequeñas lagrimas llenas de tristeza y amargura.

**_End Flashback_**

*Tengo que hablar con ella... ¿pero que le digo?.. ¿que la quiero?.. ¿que si ella me lo pidiese haría lo que sea para ver su hermosa sonrisa?... que... que la amo... por que si la amo ... no importa lo que sea pero le tengo que decir algo... aunque me cueste... yo no voy a huir... yo.. yo ... la necesito a mi lado* - El joven Saotome sale decidido, trepa hacia la ventana de su querido dolor de cabeza, casi se cae cuando ve a una Akane con los ojos llorosos y a un Ryoga medio triste y medio preocupado, sin darse cuenta Ranma se acerca para escuchar, claro sin que ellos lo vean-

**_Ryoga:_**** En serio lamento haber interrumpido así en tu casa.**

**_Akane: _****No te preocupes... yo... lamento que tengas que... verme así... de seguro pensaras que soy una tonta.**

**_Ryoga: _****Por supuesto que no, el único tono o al menos idiota aquí... es Ranma.**

* ¿idiota? le voy a dar una paliza a Ryoga después*

**_Akane: _****No hablemos de él, dime ¿Como van las cosas con Akari?**

**_Ryoga: _****Etto... de maravilla.. digo ella es perfecta para mi... pero...**

**_Akane: _****¿pero?**

**_Ryoga: _****Pero la verdad es que yo creo... más bien... se que... amo a otra chica... y yo no se... si hacerle mas daño a Akari**

**_Akane: _****Yo.. no se que decir... creo que no soy la indicada para dar consejos.**

**_Ryoga: _****Akane; yo no quiero consejos de ti... yo nada más... quiero decirte... Etto...**

*****No, no.. si le dice que le gusta.. entonces ella se iría con... con Ryoga... yo no se que haría... no Akane , por favor, no lo escuches... Argh... justo cuando iba a decirte*

**_Akane: _****¿decirme que?**

*****Nooo... Akane yo no quiero perderte y menos por culpa de mi cobardía... por culpa de mi miedo... por culpa de que nunca dejara nada claro esperando a que tu entiendas... ja... el momento en el que decido decirte siempre se interpone algo... no esta vez.. voy a luchar... por ti ... solo por ti... mi marimacho, voy a detener esto*

**_Ryoga_**: **Decirte... decirte que yo ... yo te...**

.

.

.

.

Esperen el próximo capitulo:

¿como ranma detendrá esto?


	2. Cap 2: Necesitamos hablar

Sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son de la gran Rumiko.

HISTORIA DESDE LA PERCEPTIVA DE RANMA Y PASA JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA BODA FALLIDA.

Comentarios o Sarcasmo mio: "_"  
Lo que Ranma piensa: *_*  
Acciones: -_-  
Hablan:** negrita**  
Gritan: **MAYÚSCULA NEGRITA**

**Ahora empiezan los celos pero para que dure un poco vamos a empezar con el Nivel 1, ademas que voy a hacer que Ranma se arrepienta de un par de cosas Wuajajaja, bueno ahora con ustedes el segundo capitulo:**

_**START GAME**_

**Capitulo 2: Necesitamos hablar**

Ryoga: **Quiero decirte... que yo ... yo... te...**

-Desde no se donde, viene volando un... ¿ un gran pedazo de madera?... cayendo directamente en la cara de Ryoga dejándolo noqueado-  
**"K.O (punto para Ranma)"**

-Una Akane confundida trata de ver si su amigo esta bien pero después de golpearle la cabeza contra el piso mientras trataba de despertarlo "ya saben lo delicada que es Akane" fue hacia el balcón para ver de donde pudo haber venido aquella madera, claro que un muy bien escondido Ranma miraba con mucho orgullo a un Ryoga inconsciente- "Pero creo que no le va a durar su repentina victoria" - Sin encontrar explicación, Akane vuelve donde Ryoga con mucha preocupación, así que trata de despertarlo gentilmente posando sus manos en su cabeza como remedio del dolor- "Tratos que hasta ahora habían sido para su prometido" para después decir despacio:

**¿Estas bien Ryoga?**

*Jejeje... parece que Ryoga quiere que lo golpee más... Jejeje... Tranquilo... nada más esta un poco preocupada... digo es su amigo... nada más... Jejeje*

"Mientras Ranma esta al borde de un ataque de ira" - Ryoga "gracias a los cuidados"va despertando y lentamente se va levantando mientras pregunta confundido:

**¿Qué paso? ¿me desmaye?**

Akane:** Si, nada más fue un golpe pero mejor te traigo un poco de hielo... y después seguimos hablando.**

-El chico de la banda sorpresivamente se para y va al balcón para respirar un poco, porque al parecer se acordó lo que estaba apunto de decir a la peliazul pero se percata de una presencia conocida cerca de él-

Ryoga: **¿Ranma?¿Qué haces en el techo?**

-Al ser descubierto, Ranma baja para estar cara a cara con Ryoga-

Ranma: **Nada, solo pasaba por aquí... ¿Y tu... P-chaan~?**

Ryoga: **No me llames así**

Ranma: **Entonces contesta Ryoga... ¿Que hacías con Akane... en su cuarto?**

Ryoga: **¿Eh?¿yo? Nada, solo pidiendo disculpas por los estragos de la boda, claro que la mayor parte del daño fue de tus prometidas... pero bueno... igual tenia que dar disculpas**

"Auch.. eso es cruel y muy directo"

*Tiene razón... pero no lo voy a dejar jugar conmigo*

Ranma: **¿Que?¿Ahora, me vas a reclamar? Ja, dime ¿Qué paso con A-K-A-R-I?**

Ryoga: **Akari... Etto... eso no te importa, además... no voy a dejar que le hagas más daño a Akane.**

*Demonios, tiene razón... Argh... ya me esta cansando este cerdo*

Ryoga: **Pero te daré un poco de tiempo, de todas maneras no puedo hacer nada... si al que espera es a ti... no soporto verla llorar así... y menos por ti " :( "**

-Se escucharon unos pasos desde las escaleras y Ranma salto hacia el patio dando un vuelta y cayendo de pie para ir a descansar un poco más tranquilo.

*Hablare con Akane cuando Ryoga se haya ido*

_**En la noche como a las 11:00 pm...**_

*Argh... no puedo dormir... apenas y pude comer... Akane no bajo y todos me miraban... como si no me sintiera mal de por si... necesito hablar con ella... AHORA*

- El ojiazul va hacia el cuarto y toca, pero sin hallar la respuesta entra-

Akane: **¿Quien es?... Ahhh... ¿Que quieres?**

*Demonios... esta enojada... ¿qué le digo?... ¿por que vine?

"Mientras Ranma trabaja con todo su cerebro para encontrar una escusa"

Akane: **Si no tienes nada que decir, vete por favor**

Ranma: **Etto... no vine por ti, marimacho ( :P )... vine para saber donde estaba ese inutil de Ryoga, estaba aca en la mañana**

*Soy un idiota ¿Por que la insulto?*

Akane: **Cierto... obvio que no venias por mi...Ryoga me dijo que se iba a entrenar y que solo vino de visita**

*Que bueno, no esta cerca ahorita, nada puede arruinar que le diga ahorita*

Akane: **¿Eso es todo?**

Ranma: **Akane, necesito hablar contigo sobre la boda**

Akane: **Pero yo no quiero**

Ranma: **Entonces te quedas ahí y me escuchas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí queda el 2º capitulo**

**_Elena 79_** :Tranquila... si Ryoga trata de hablar otra vez... le va peor.

**_elieth_****_angelica tendo de saotome:_**Gracias y voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda

_**Barbie**___**; ****_Chikibell_**: Gracias por leer mi fic... que bueno que les gusto

.

.

En el Tercer capitulo empiezan los celos en el Nivel 2


	3. Cap 3: Cerdo Mentiroso

Sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son de la gran Rumiko.

HISTORIA DESDE LA PERCEPTIVA DE RANMA Y PASA JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA BODA FALLIDA.

Comentarios o Sarcasmo mío: "_"  
Lo que Ranma piensa: *_*  
Acciones: -_-  
Hablan:** negrita**  
Gritan: **MAYÚSCULA NEGRITA**

Personajes resaltan una palabra: **palabra**

**Gomen Gomen Gomen**

**Bueno me retrase un poco pero aquí va el 3º capituloo.**

**Voy a hacer sufrir un poco a Ranma para que adquiera cerebro y se libere de un poco de cobardía.**

**AQUÍ VA NIVEL 2 DE CELOS: "Pobre Ranma"**

* * *

**Cap 3: Cerdo mentiroso**

Akane:** En serio no quiero hablar**

Ranma:** Que terca…**

Akane: **¿Terca? ¿Yo?**

Ranma: **Si ****tu ****y ya deja de hablar alto… si no tu familia entera va a escucharte y va a encontrarme en ****tu ****cuarto y… en serio no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa**

Akane:** Pero…**

-Akane ya no pudo hablar porque un muy agil Ranma le tapo la boca dejando una distancia lo suficientemente corta para apreciar el perfume de la peliazul-

Ranma: **o dejas de hacer escándalo… o te doy una razón para hacer escándalo**

-Al ver la determinación del chico, Akane se tranquilizo un poco, aunque no del todo por la mano y la cercanía del chico-

Ranma: **Okey… primero que todo… lo siento**

*Demonios… se ve tan linda… esta tan cerca… que podría… CONCENTRATE… ya le pediste perdón… ahora debes decirle porque… no te quedes callado*

Ranma: **Por lo de la boda… por… bueno todo… no quería que quedara así y… yo… Auch**

-Una furiosa Akane le había mordido la mano-

Ranma: **¿QUE TE PASA?... LOCA**

Akane: **LOCA... LOCA... ¿YO?**

Ranma: **BAJA LA VOZ**

**-**Cuando Ranma ya se estaba acercando para callarla una vez más, paro porque Akane bajo su cabeza y dijo:

**Si piensas que estoy así solo por la boda... entonces vete... no quiero hablar**

Ranma:** pero...**

Akane: **VETE**

-Después de un minuto de silencio, Akane levanto la cabeza y Ranma ya no estaba-

* * *

**_En el cuarto de Ranma, su padre y la señora Nodoka a las 12:03_**

Ranma: **¿Entoncees que pasa?¿Hice algo más? Argh...**

"El pobre de ranma se quedo dormido con la duda en su mente pero tampoco le duro mucho el sueño"

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

-Los patriarcas y la señora Nodoka salieron para devolver todo lo de la boda, Nabiki se fue con unas amiga y Kasumi iba a despertar a un muy preocupado y ¿despierto? Ranma-

Kasumi: **¿Tienes hambre?**

Ranma: **No... gracias... pero no tengo mucha hambre**

Kasumi: **Bueno... todos han salido y yo voy a comprar cosas para el almuerzo... ¿me harías el favor de levantar a Akane?**

-Dijo esto con la sonrisa típica de siempre mientras que iba a la puerta-

Ranma: **no se... yo...**

Kasumi: **Nabiki regresa en una hora... una hora**

-Dicho esto, Kasumi se va dejando a un muy confundido Ranma-

*¿Que acaso Kasumi estaba ayudandome?... na... no importa, tengo una hora y no voy a echarme para atras*

-Ranma va decidido... pero lo que encuentra... bueno... encuentra a una muy feliz Akane (Al menos para Ranma) con P-chan en brazos bajando por las escaleras

*¿Que hace ese cerdo con mi Akane?*

Akane: **¿Que pasa?¿Tienes más hambre p-chan~?**

-Akane pasa por el lado de un enfurecido ojiazul ignorandolo por completo-

*Okey... eso es todo.. voy a cocinar a ese cerdo*

-P-chan se da cuenta del enojo de Ranma y le saca la lengua como burla-

Akane: **!Que bonito!**

-Acto seguido besa levemente la frente y la mejilla a P-chan-

Ranma: **Okey...YA BASTA**

-Le arrebata de las manos de la peliazul a un medio embobado animal y sale corriendo al baño cerrando con llave mientras Akane lo persigue para después tratar de abrir la cerradura-

Akane: **ABRE... AHORA... ABRE YA, RANMA**

Ranma: **Dime Ryoga... no que te ibas a entrenar... no que me ibas a dar tiempo para aclarar las cosas... no que ellla me esperaba a mi y por eso te alejarias de ella... esta vez volviste tan solo para interponerte en el medio**

-Decía esto mientras alzaba su puño-

Ranma: **Así que... dime... que pasaría si.. la mascota de Akane desapareciera igual que su amigo Ryoga... o tal vez que para cenar yo traiga un cerdo bien frito**

-Akane abre finalmente, evitando que Ranma le lanze una serie de "pequeños" golpes a P-chan-

Akane: **DÉJALO... DAME A P-CHAN**

Ranma: **NO... ESTE CERDO... NUNCA MÁS TE ACERQUES A ÉL**

Akane:**¿POR QUE? TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER O DE QUIEN TENGO QUE ALEJARME**

*SOY TU PROMETIDO...¿nada?ja... pronto veras que ser prometido de alguien va más allá*

Ranma: **¿Nadie?... ¿Que?... ahora ese cerdo es mejor para ti que yo**

Akane: **¿Mejor? ¿De que hablas?**

Ranma: **¿Como que de que?... hablo de que tratas mucho mejor a ese cerdo- mascota**

*Pero que digo.. no importa... no voy a dejar que se acerque a MI AKANE*

Akane:** Al menos P-chan no es un insensible FENOMENO**

**-**Cogiendo a su mascota de las manos de un dolido Ranma se va hacia su cuarto cerrando con fuerza la puerta-

*¡¿INSENSIBLE?!... ¿fenomeno?... vas a ver Akane... voy a hacer que te enamores de este fenomeno...no voy a dejar que Ryoga ni nadie reciba tus besos... nadie más que yo puede aspirar por tus caricias... creeme me vas a pagar por las dos caricias que hasta le has dado a ese aprovechado de Ryoga... esta vez yo RANMA SAOTOME le voy a ganar a ese, incluso con mis miedos, no me importa... con tal de que el sepa que tu eres MI AKANE*

Ranma: **maldito cerdo mentiroso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui se queda el tercer capitulo:**

_**Chikibell:**_Aun le falta mucho más celos, en serio quiero llevar a la locura a Ranma... bueno no tanto... pero lo suficiente para que acepte lo que siente

**_Fer:_**Si lo que pasa es que estaba en examenes... pero ahora estoy en vacaciones asi que voy a actualizar más seguido.

_**nancyricoleon:**_ Gracias... voy a seguir... aunque me cueste jajaja Gracias por tu apoyo

.

.

Esta vez Ranma va a dar todo lo que tiene para que Akane sea en todo el derecho de la palabra: SU PROMETIDA


	4. Cap 4: AYÚDAME

Sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son de la gran Rumiko.

HISTORIA DESDE LA PERCEPTIVA DE RANMA Y PASA JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA BODA FALLIDA.

Comentarios o Sarcasmo mío: "_"  
Lo que Ranma piensa: *_*  
Acciones: -_-  
Hablan:** negrita**  
Gritan: **MAYÚSCULA NEGRITA**

Personajes resaltan una palabra: **palabra**

_**Bueno, vamos a darle un empujón a Ranma, mas bien una ayuda, aunque parezca más a conveniencia que ayuda.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: !Ayúdame¡**

-Ranma trataba de pensar en un ¿plan?-

*Demonios... como le puedo demostrar a Akane que en serio lo siento y... que... quiero, digo que yo... la... quieroo... bueno igual no se si deba... si lo digo entonces Kodachi, Shampo y hasta Ukyo podría dañarla o retarla, yo se que con lo terca que es, de seguro acepta y aunque se rindan o mi akane las derrote... aun esta mi padre y el señor Tendo... van querer que nos casemos ya ...bueno no suena mal... ademas nadie más va a tratar de conquistarla y ella seria... mi... mi es...posa... pero entonces la familia va... va a... querer... herederos... y... y van a hacer que Akane deje sus estudios... Demonios de todas maneras ella termina lastimada*

Ranma: **Demonios... si tan solo le digo que su "querida" mascota es Ryoga y asi deja de... Argh.. no entiendo por que me molesta tanto... digo ella no sabe quien es ese cerdo... pero... pero aunque se lo diga no me va a creer... y aunque se lo mostrara, seria como entregar a Ryoga para que sea masacrado por Akane...**

*Hmph... no digo que sea buena idea.. pero digo ella y Ryoga ya ni siquiera se verían... y...*

Ranma: **Pero después me va a culpar... Argh... primero, voy a aclarar las cosas, igual a Ryoga le debo una muy buena cantidad de golpes... okey... ahora nada más necesito saber por que... ****ella****... esta enojada conmigo... Argh... ¿COMO ****YO**** VOY A SABER ESO?**

**-**Se escucha en toda la habitación un rugido proveniente del ojiazul-

Ranma: **Hmph... primero voy a comer algo**

* * *

_**En la sala...**_

-En medio de una sala, se encontraba Ranma acabando la comida que Kasumi le dejo y unas cuantas cosas que se aumento a su desayuno; el silencio fue reemplazado por los pasos de una de las hermanas Tendo que el ojiazul confundio con su... bueno-

Ranma: **ehh... akane... en serio quería...**

Nabiki: **¿que pasa cuñadito? ¿Tan nervioso que me confundes con mi hermanita?**

Ranma: **¿Nervioso? yo... por que yo ****estaría**

Nabiki: **Olvidalo... de hecho tengo que hablar contigo sobre los gastos recientes y obviamente el tiempo en el que te vas a demorar en pagarme ¿Empezamos?**

Ranma: **Pero... ¿De que hablas?**

Nabiki: **bueno cuñadito, realmente no queria sacar cuentas pero ya que tu memoria te falla, veamos, lo primero serán los gastos de la boda, digo los adornos, las reparaciones, el pastel, todo fue pagado por cortesía mía y eso que aun falta sacar la cuenta de las reparaciones por parte de la pelea entre tus auto-prometidas, aparte de...**

Ranma: **Oye, oye, la boda fallo y prácticamente nada de lo que dices lo utilice yo**

Nabiki: **Cierto, pero lo que más costo, aparte de las reparaciones, fue** **hermoso vestido blanco que mi hermana utilizo y que por cierto no puedes negar que disfrutaste de la vista que tenia mi hermana ese dia, incluso tengo varias fotos si las quieres.**

Ranma: **pero... pero**

Nabiki: **Además,** **las paredes están destrozadas por tus prometidas.**

Ranma: **NO SON MIS PROMETIDAS, además si ellas hicieron el desastre cobrales a ellas, no a mi**

Nabiki: **Ya lo hice, a ti te cobro el hecho de que mi hermanita no pueda festejar su boda, a ti te cobro el que tus locas "amigas" que a mi parecer no están a la altura de mi hermana destrocen las ganas que tenia de que tu al fin aceptes lo obvio, había millones de posibles ganancias si ustedes lograban casarse como por ejemplo fotos de Akane con mi regalo de bodas, claro que no pretendía interrumpir su tan ansiada noche de bodas pero las fotos de ella habrían sido cobradas considerablemente...**

**-**Antes de que a Ranma le de un paro cardíaco, Nabiki continuo-

Nabiki: **Pero para no complicarte más la vida, que tal si hablamos de lo mucho que va a costar reparar el balcon de Akane.**

Ranma: **¿****Eh?**

Nabiki: **Solo digo que la próxima vez que quieras tirarle algo a Ryoga solo por celos entonces te voy a pedir que dejes de arrancar la madera de esta desgastada casa que creo que no va a resistir mucho si es que sigues espiando a mi hermana mientras cuida amorosamente a sus diferentes pretendientes**

Ranma: **Tsk... como si quisiera espiar a una niña boba como Akane**

Nabiki: **Ni siquiera intentes disimular, ya todos lo sabemos, es tan obvio, claro que no para Akane, pero si ella se mostrara un poco más femenina entonces se que tu poco auto-control se iría por la borda... pero la situación es esta, ella no es boba como tu dices, eventualmente ella se va a cansar de tus juegos, que nunca has escuchado que las chicas maduran más rápido que los chicos, créeme que cuando Akane se canse de siempre ser insultada por ti o que cada vez que aceptes que en serio la quieres, termines negandolo te va a olvidar y no creo que sus pretendientes pierdan el tiempo.**

Ranma: **Yo... yo no hago nada de lo que dices, además Akane no se va... a ...cansar.. de...**

Nabiki: **¿Dudando?**

Ranma: **Yo nunca dudo... yo soy Ranma saotome, nadie se puede... cansar... de mi**

Nabiki: **Entonces vas a aceptar lo que sientes por mi hermanita o...**

Ranma: **Yo...yo...**

Nabiki: **Como sea entiende que el hecho de que mi hemana te olvide no me parece lo mejor para mis ganancias asi que estoy aqui para ofrecerte mi ayuda, una oportunidad que me la pagaras tan solo con el hecho de saber que es lo siguiente que planeas hacer, nada más quiero saber todo lo que pienses hacer y yo te ayudare en cualquier duda... digo cualquier pregunta que "el gran ranma saotome" necesite saber para comprender a Akane.**

Ranma: **Yo no necesito tu ayuda.**

Nabiki: **Hmph... pense que si te ayudaba, entonces habria sido más interesante que ayudar a Ryoga pero... supongo que me conformare, de todos modos estoy completamente segura que alguien lo suficiente inteligente como él va a aceptar mi oferta de inmediato.**

-Mientras se dirigia a la puerta-

Ranma: **Espera**

Nabiki: **¿Siii?**

Ranma: **Yo... yo quiero... fuff... !AYÚDAME¡**

Nabiki: **Trato hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, pero mejor empezamos desde ahora por que para que mi hermana no pierda el interés en ti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahí**** va el cuarto capitulo:**

**_nancyricoleon:_** Bueno ahora tendrás que poner tus ansias en el 5to capitulo.**  
**

_**Pame-chan**** Neko:**_ Gracias de hecho yo soy una fan de tus fics, es genial que sigas y que te guste como hago sufrir a Ranma jajaja, es que yo realmente creo que Ranma sentía esas inseguridades pero después del gran evento de Jusenkio, se nota más.

**_Chikibell:_** bueno aun no le va a contar, adoro ver como trata de atrapar la atención de Akane.

_**azucenas45:**_Voy a tratar de que te siga gustando.

_**Elena79:**_ Jajaja casi mato a Ryoga pero recapacite jajaja... No te preocupes por los reviews, más bien quiero agradecerte por ellos.

**_Stephany:_** Lo voy a seguir, eso te lo aseguro.

.

.

.

Ahora si Ranma tiene que esforzarse


	5. Cap 5: Conspiración

Sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son de la gran Rumiko.

HISTORIA DESDE LA PERCEPTIVA DE AKANE POR ESTE CAPITULO

Comentarios o Sarcasmo mío: "_"  
Lo que Akane piensa: *_*  
Acciones: -_-  
Hablan:** negrita**  
Gritan: **MAYÚSCULA NEGRITA**

Personajes resaltan una palabra: **palabra**

**Como siempre los espectadores tienen que saber toda la situación en general así que este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Akane:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Conspiración**

*No pude dormir en toda la noche, primero viene a insultarme y después espera que escuche sus babosadas otra vez*

-**Siempre es lo mismo- ***Cada vez que me insulta o me humilla frente a todos, simplemente viene me disculpa y tengo que poner todo de mi parte para que los nervios y su tonta timidez no le ganen*

-**Se que yo tampoco soy totalmente sincera- ***Pero es que simplemente me pone nerviosisima, cada vez que estoy a punto de decirle, termino perdida entre sus ojos azules después el se burla, yo lo insulto, el me insulta, el se enoja, yo me enojo y al final el termina llendose con sus otras prometidas*

-**Es la costumbre- ***Mi vida desde que llego se ha vuelto caótica, nunca hay paz entre nosotros, si tan solo me dijera que me ama, entonces todo se arreglaría*

-**Ya me lo dijo- ***No entiendo que acaso tuvo que esperar que estuviera al borde de la muerte para decírmelo, yo se lo que escuche pero odio que lo niegue*

*Si es así entonces que es lo que me tiene que pasar para que acepte completamente que me ama*

-**Ya es suficiente... no quiero seguir intentando sin ningún éxito- ***¿Lo he intentado?...nunca le he dicho lo que siento, al menos el lo dijo*

-**Pero yo por que tengo que decirlo... no quiero que me rechace- ***Tal vez si le doy una oportunidad... la ultima... si vuelve a negarlo entonces me rindo*

-**haaah... entonces tengo que pedirle ayuda a ella... es lo ultimo que quería hacer pero... solo ella le puede darle el empujón a Ranma de confesarte sin que tenga que morirme-**

*Entonces si no resulta... yo al fin podría olvidarlo* -**No, no, voy a lograrlo, no lo va a negar esta vez-**

La peliazul camina decidida hacia la habitación de la estafadora numero uno de todo Nerima, entra con nervios en ese cuarto suponiendo que no hay vuelta atras:

-**Etto... Nabiki... yo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gomen... gomen por ser tan corto:

_**nancyricoleon**_: Gracias, siento la demora y el hecho de que sea corta, he esta ocupada pero la siguiente va a ser larga como recompensa, gracias por tus reviews

**_harmonystar_**: Creo que fue Akane la que lo mando con el diablo

**_bry_**: Supongo que si es su culpa... siempre es ranma el que tiene que cambiar pero ¿Por que siempre el nada mas?, tambien es culpa de ella por exigir sin dar mucho que digamos

_**Stephany**_: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando, gomen por no actualizar más seguido

.

.

.

.

Esta vez si actualizare pronto

Gracias por los reviews

:3


	6. Cap 6: Preguntas

Sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son de la gran Rumiko.

HISTORIA DESDE LA PERCEPTIVA DE RANMA Y PASA JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA BODA FALLIDA.

Comentarios o Sarcasmo mío: "_"  
Lo que Ranma piensa: *_*  
Acciones: -_-  
Hablan:** negrita**  
Gritan: **MAYÚSCULA NEGRITA**

Personajes resaltan una palabra: **palabra**

**Esta si es larga y gracias a todos por sus reviews y para hacerlo mas largo, voy a hacer abreviaciones de los nombres en conversaciones largas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Preguntas **

Ranma: **Espera**

Nabiki: **¿Siii?**

R: **Yo... yo quiero... fuff... !AYÚDAME¡**

Ni: **Trato hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, pero mejor empezamos desde ahora... por que para que mi hermana no pierda el interés en ti... uff... solo digo que no se que te vio pero bueno empecemos.**

-Nabiki se quedo viendo las reacciones de Ranma por un momento como si tratara de resolver un acertijo-

R: **¿Y? me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí**

N: **Ranma, ¿Por que tan molesto?**

R: **YO NO ESTOY MOLESTO**

N: **Supongo que solo estas un poco desesperado y dime: ¿En que quieres que te ayude?¿ Tienes alguna duda o algo sobre Akane?**

R: **¿Yo? Desesperado... no,no yo nada mas quiero saber una cosa.**

N: **Bueno no tengo todo el día, ¿Me vas a decir que quieres o no?**

R: **Sabes que olvídalo... me voy... ***Bueno...tal vez solo...* "Ranma se levanta lentamente entre una lucha interna por irse ( -_- y después dice que no esta desesperado)" **... solo quería saber por que estaba enojada...**

N:** Y tu por que crees?**

R: **Bueno primero creí que era por la boda pero me dijo que no era solo por eso... **

N: **¿No sera algo que paso en su reciente aventura en Jusenkio?**

R: **mmm... no nada... nada fuera de lo normal para nosotros... jeje**

N: **Ranma ya se que paso en Jusenkio... no tienes que disimular.**

R: **¿Pero como?**

N: **Tengo mis fuentes ademas los cerdos hablan más cuando tienen un premio delante de ellos.**

R: **¿Tu sabes lo de...**

N: **Sip, pero no viene al caso ¿Qué no se te ocurrió que mi hermanita este más enojada por que tu no hayas aceptado que la quieres a que se haya cancelado una tonta boda que estaba destinada al desastre?**

R: **¿Destina al desastre?**

N: **Si, ella se ha acostumbrado a esto Ranma, siempre es lo mismo pero dime: ¿Por que crees que ella acepto esta boda, después de haberte negado como prometido literalmente un millón de veces?**

R: **Pues por que... ella...**

N: **Ella asumió que esta vez seria diferente, ella esperaba que dijeras frente a todo el mundo y en especial frente a tus locas prometidas que la aceptabas a ella como esposa.**

R: **Pero...** *Entonces si fue todo esto por no decir que la quiero*

N: **Pero no lo hiciste... ella esta cansada de ser la única a la que tratas como si no fuera nada... digo a Shampoo y a Kodachi las tratas al menos de soportar y a Ukyo al menos la tratas gentilmente por ser tu amiga...**

**¿Dime como es que tratas a Akane?¿Como es que tratas a la única que siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarte?**

R: **Pues yo creo que no...**

N: **Maaaal, dilo vamos, dime como tratas a mi hermana**

R: **La trato... como si no fuera nada...**

N: **Coooorrecto, ranma saotome acaba de dar un paso hacia delante para poder comprender al fin a Akane tendo, siguiente pregunta: ¿Dime Ranma, cuantas veces estuvo a punto de decir que la querías desde que la conoces?**

R: **No se cuantas veces... pero se que fueron bastantes... ***¿Por que esa pregunta?*

N: **Dime: ¿En la mayoría de las ocasiones ella ha tenido que estar escondida o ha estado en peligro?**

R: **Bueno eso fue por la situación pero... creo que la mayoría... si**

N:** Bien y dime:**

**¿Como crees que Akane se siente al saber que solo vas a tener el valor de decirle algo bonito o algo como que la quieres en situaciones donde ella tiene que estar en peligro?¿Acaso crees que ella se siente segura de si misma al saber que tal vez la razón por la que le dices esas cosas es solo por que ella esta punto de morir?**

R: **Pero es obvio que no es por eso, quien pensaría que solo lo digo por que si... cualquier chica sabría que no es por eso...**

N: **Tu sabes que la chica de la que estamos hablando es Akane, ¿verdad?**

R: **Pero ni siquiera ella...**

N: **Ella se paso toda su vida evitando a los hombres y toda su vida no ha sido precisamente normal, incluso con tu llegada, creo que todo fue menos normal para ella, ella siempre ha querido una vida tranquila con un novio que no tenga que retarla para salir con ella, Akane siempre quiso que ganaran su corazón por halagos y obsequios, mi hermana siempre deseo ser salvada por alguien así, por alguien que no niegue nada de lo que siente... pero esta atascada contigo dime:**

**¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer por ella?¿Que vas a hacer para que ella sea feliz a tu lado?**

R: **Lo que sea... con tal de que sea feliz... y si es conmigo entonces me haría feliz también a mí**

N: **Al fin un progreso... uff... estoy agotada, voy a darme una ducha...**

**-**Mientra se dirige a la puerta-

N: **ahh y ranma, solamente trata de ser más comprensivo con ella, después de todo es tu prometida, tratala como tal y no olvides que incluso Akane es dulce, solo dale una oportunidad para que lo demuestre... suerte**

-Se va dejando al ojiazul menos confundido supongo y pensando seriamente en su siguiente movimiento mientras que un cerdito se escabullía desde su escondite, en el que estuvo durante toda la conversación, hacia la puerta-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo fue para aclarar las dudas a Ranma y darle un poco más de confianza.

**_elianamz-bv_**: jejeje realmente me pase un tiempo sin saber como seguir, que bueno que te intrigo jejeje

**_nancyricoleon_**: jajaja en mi mente tambien son zorras jaja si creo que ambos solamente tienen que madurar un poco, tal vez si se hubieran conocido normalmente entonces ya serian una pareja.

**_bry_**: De eso si estoy segura, yo se que nabiki va a terminar ganando... tampoco entiendo por que Akane y Ranma tienen que ser así, me vi todos los capítulos y leí todo el manga esperando y esperando que maduren un poco pero supongo que sino fuera por sus personalidades entonces no adoraría esta serie tanto como lo adoro.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos vemos prooonto, bueno no nos vamos a ver pero ya saben a lo que me refiero...


End file.
